Lost Soldiers
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Ela voltaria da sua luta eterna. Só precisava que tudo desse certo.
1. Blue skies from pain

_Para Nath Evans,_

_que me deu idéias maravilhosas._

_Feliz natal, baby!_

* * *

Era início da primavera quando ele recebeu a primeira carta boa em cinco anos. Tinha comprado dois passarinhos que ficavam soltos pela casa e cantavam para ele acordar, muito bem treinados. Os mesmos passarinhos, um de cor parda e penas bastas, o outro de penas laranja e grandes olhos azulados, voaram até a janela da sala naquela manhã e ficaram ali até o dono receber a coruja que bicava o vidro. Uma brisa gostosa entrou junto com a boa notícia e se espalhou pela sala.

_Ela voltaria_.

Ron sorriu, satisfeito como não estivera nos últimos anos. Sorriu pensando em abraçá-la com força como o tempo e a distância não permitiam a oito longos períodos de trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias cada. Foi para a cozinha arrumar seu café da manhã para poder trabalhar e contar a todos os colegas do Ministério que ela voltaria, e voltaria logo, como diziam as letras naquela carta. Ela voltaria e também pedia um lugar para ficar. Ele tinha um lugar para ela na sala, na cama, no coração.

Naquele dia um raio de sol banhou o beco sujo que guardava a cabine telefônica do Ministério. Sua cor vermelha reluzia bem mais forte. Ron teclou a sequência para acessar o local de serviço e cantarolou enquanto descia ao subterrâneo de Londres. Cantou algo que lembrava que ela estaria ali, em breve, descendo aquele túnel ao lado dele e cantarolando algo sobre amor. O ruivo andou pelos colegas, cumprimentando todos e desejando que tivessem um ótimo dia. Uns aviõezinhos de papel voaram sobre a sua cabeça dentro do elevador e pareciam imitar os pássaros que ele guardava dentro de casa.

Entrou na sala do chefe levando duas xícaras de café, quase pulando de alegria. Precisava compartilhar com o mundo tudo o que sentia naquele momento. Harry levantou os olhos dos papéis que lia para encontrar as orbes azuis do melhor amigo mais cintilantes que nunca. Estavam exatamente da cor do céu, se não mais belas e repletas de emoção.

- Ela volta dessa vez?

Um sorriso de afirmação, claro que voltaria. Dessa vez era verdade e nenhum empecilho se colocaria entre eles. Poderiam ficar juntos. Poderiam casar. Ter filhos e cuidar daqueles passarinhos. Poderiam falar sobre as formas das nuvens durante o dia e sobre o futuro à luz das estrelas.

- Aliás, já terminei de ler. – Harry disse, abrindo um sorriso enorme e entregando um pesado livro de capa azulada a Ron. – Ele era incrível, não era?

- Teria sido o melhor pai, cara. – o ruivo segurou o livro entre as mãos e leu as letras prateadas em sua capa. – Me ajudou a crescer.

- Me ajudou também. Acho que ele _foi_ o melhor pai. – o chefe voltou a baixar o rosto para as anotações do dia, para não se emocionar tanto.

- E deve ser genético! – Ron exclamou, antes de se levantar e bater de leve no ombro do outro, saindo da sala. Tinha recuperado o diário.

_E ela voltaria._

Aquele era um dia bom, independente do tempo, da quantidade de trabalho, dos novos aprendizes no Curso de Aurores. Mas tudo deu certo.

_Incrivelmente certo._

_

* * *

  
_

_Ainda bem que ele não esta na França_. Foi a primeira coisa que ela pensou quando o telefone tocou logo as cinco da manhã, fazendo com que ela levantasse as pressas e fosse correndo para a sala. Malditos modernos do Ministério Francês da Magia. Não mandavam cartas porque alguns assuntos poderiam ser _très_ urgentes. Mas se o sol não tinha nascido ainda, o que era tão urgente?

Era algo sobre ela precisar trocar umas últimas palavras com o ministro. O governante sueco também precisava vê-la, e se ela queria mesmo voltar com tanta pressa assim para Londres... Pressa._ Ela não tinha pressa_. Passara os últimos oito anos prometendo que não teria pressa e que apenas seguiria à risca seu plano para libertar os elfos-domésticos de uma vez por todas. Era tão difícil acabar com uma cultura milenar de maus-tratos e crueldade, e tão necessário. Não tinha pressa agora.

Só tinha saudades.

Desligou o telefone e mirou o espelho que fitava-a no fim do corredor. Estava muito magra, muito pálida, com o cabelo muito espetado. Tentou ajeitar passando as mãos e decidiu que elas estavam muito ásperas. Atrás de si outro quarto do apartamento se abriu e uma cabeleira loura tão ruim quanto a sua apareceu na porta. Luna queria saber, esfregando seus expressivos olhos azuis, quem queria conversar àquela hora. Hermione suspirou algo sobre o ministro e disse que a colega poderia voltar a dormir.

Voltou para a cama, também, fechando os olhos cansados. Estava muito escuro dentro do quarto e ela se sentia feliz por não ter todas as luzes parisienses a sua volta agora. No escuro poderia enxergá-lo melhor, vagando em sua mente entre os espaços do trabalho e da carreira. Ela era uma ótima profissional, a melhor defensora dos elfos, excepcional no que fazia. Só tinha saudades.

Era melhor que ele não estivesse ali, mesmo. As funções como professor no Curso de Aurores não duravam muito e ela sabia que o ruivo andava por Londres no resto do dia, preenchia relatórios com Harry, saia com os sobrinhos, ajudava George na loja vendendo logros para as crianças inglesas. E ela passava o dia inteiro lutando. Na verdade, _nunca saíra da guerra_.

Prometeu, no início, uma carta por dia. Depois de pular alguns dias ele resolveu aceitar uma por semana. Hoje o ruivo jurava que, se ela conseguisse tempo, poderia mandar pelo menos uma a cada duas semanas. E quando tinha tempo ela mandava. Tempo.

Começou a chover e o céu a acinzentar. Ela chovia também.

Tinha mandado uma carta no dia anterior e rezava, agora, para que tudo desse certo. Pelo menos dessa vez, só para voltar para casa e ficar com ele um pouco. Um pouco mais o infinito, se possível.

Só precisava dar certo.


	2. Trade your heroes for ghosts

Os restaurantes da França eram altares da boa culinária. Todos os pratos dos _menus_ eram maravilhosos e o atendimento era perfeito. O sol banhava finalmente a cidade e nem parecia que tinha chovido há poucas horas, enquanto as duas garotas que agora almoçavam se preocupavam com telefonemas. Luna já terminara de comer e observava pela janela, fazendo comentários sobre todas as pessoas que passavam. Já não era tão aluada quanto fora na escola, e por isso Hermione confiava nela para ajudar em sua luta. Mas ainda se sentia incomodada, às vezes, com os olhares espertos demais da loura, que sempre sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Voltamos para Londres amanhã, não é? – a morena ouviu a pergunta e soube que não precisaria dar resposta. Era só mais um jeito de confirmar o que Herm queria que fosse confirmado.

Sempre que surgia uma pendência de última hora as duas ficavam mais três meses longe de casa. Luna sabia melhor como administrar seu tempo e sempre conseguia visitar Rolf quando as duas acabavam na Inglaterra, para um ou dois dias de pesquisas e preocupações locais. Talvez porque ela fosse menos estressada que a outra.

- Voltamos. – sem dúvida. A morena balançava a sua taça de vinho sem a mínima vontade de beber. – Bem, repassando. Nós saímos daqui e eu vou à reunião com o Ministro sueco e você vai me esperar...

- Na casa do _Ministre_. – Luna completou, com sotaque francês, sorrindo. – Confirmando com ele tudo o que já temos programado e ouvindo o que ele tem pra nos dizer, afinal. Quando você chegar nós resolvemos tudo.

- Tem certeza que já sabe usar o celular, Luna? - Hermione perguntou, enquanto o garçom perguntava se elas já estavam satisfeitas. As duas afirmaram que sim. – Você não vai se atrapalhar? Tudo bem se eu te mandar uma mensagem?

- Claro! Eu já entendi como se mexe nessa coisa. – a loura respondeu, tirando o seu aparelho de dentro da bolsa de _crochet_. – Vou te ligar caso precise, okay?

- _D'accord_. – a outra respondeu com o R inglês de sempre. E sem muita fé.

* * *

_Amanhã, Ronald?_

_Você enlouqueceu? Aliás, ela enlouqueceu? Como ela volta amanhã e não mandou essa carta antes? A Toca está uma bagunça, os seus sobrinhos quebram tudo quando vêm pra cá, assustam as minhas galinhas, atraem mais gnomos! E amanhã Teddy vai ficar comigo, a Victoire vai querer ficar também, você sabe que eles não se desgrudam, e se Harry quiser deixar..._

Ron fechou a carta sem terminar de ler porque já conhecia o discurso. Sua mãe estava muito apavorada por não poder preparar um belo jantar de boas vindas para Hermione, mas essa não era a intenção do ruivo quando escreveu aquela carta avisando da chegada da morena. Ele mesmo faria um jantar em seu apartamento bem menor que a Toca. E os dois jantariam juntos, deixando as visitas dos outros para depois.

"_Acho que ela fica louca quando eu cozinho! Ela vive dizendo que está tudo errado, que eu não sei fazer direito, mas sempre repete",_ estava escrito no diário.

E se ele conhecia bem a amiga, seria assim com eles também.

Ron foi arrumar-se para passar a tarde no Beco Diagonal, comprando o que precisasse para enfeitar a casa e cozinhar na próxima noite. Pretendia fazer algo com peito de peru, que era o preferido dela, e bem assado – porque na carta que anunciava sua chegada ela deixava claro que a carne mal-passada dos franceses lhe dava nos nervos.

No mesmo instante em que ele se preparava para aparatar ouviu a campainha tocando. Era Ginny, carregando o filho James nos braços. Ela não parecia muito saudável, com as costas um pouco curvadas e as sardas muito aparentes na pele pálida.

- Caramba! Essa criança 'tá realmente sugando você!– ele exclamou, pegando o sobrinho no colo. – Eu ia passar na sua casa pra falar com o...

- Ron – a mais jovem interrompeu, largando-se no sofá. O ruivo embalava o bebê lentamente nos braços. – A mamãe 'tá no hospital.

* * *

A mensagem de Hermione chegou às quatro horas da tarde na casa do Ministro da Magia da França, meia hora antes do horário previsto para que a morena estivesse ali.

_Definitivamente não posso chegar a tempo. O Ministro sueco está preparando um jantar para mim e os outros ativistas que estão aqui. Ele não se convenceu. Assine os papéis com o Ministro para mim. _

Luna assentiu, guardando o aparelho dentro da bolsa e voltando as negociações. O Ministro apresentava muitos papéis e falava muito rápido sobre as medidas, os eventos, as palestras em BeauxBatons que pretendia fazer para acabar com a cultura da crueldade contra elfos domésticos. A loura concordava, opinava, mas às vezes tinha a impressão de que algo estava muito, muito errado. Sentia-se observada. Como se grandes olhos estivessem espiando ela e o Ministro em algum lugar daquela sala.

Só saiu dali algumas horas depois, com todos os contratos assinados e as promessas feitas. Começara a chover de novo, tão finamente quanto na última noite. Dali a algumas horas ela e a amiga aparatariam de volta para Londres, re-encontrando a família, os amigos e os amores. Luna sorriu pensando em ver Rolf. Sentia saudades dele e finalmente poderia contar sobre os curiosos animas que conhecera na França, assim como os naturalistas e cientistas trouxas com quem teve a oportunidade de conversar.

Andava sorrindo pelos corredores, indo sozinha até a porta de entrada que conhecia bem, pelas milhares de visitas que ela e Herm haviam feito nos últimos tempos. Os quadros na parede acenavam para ela, simpáticos e cheios de ar político. Só conseguia ouvir o barulho da chuva e dos carros lá fora, enchendo a movimentada avenida parisiense.

Em frente a uma porta ela ouviu vozes. Uma voz esganiçada chorando, outras mais _humanas_ gritando, palavras que ela conhecia bem pelo que já havia visto desde que se juntou a Hermione. Alguém sofria demais por trás daquela porta.

E era o elfo do Ministro.


	3. The same old fears

Ron não precisou procurar muito para encontrar o quarto em que a mãe estava internada. Logo que ele e Ginny chegaram no hospital e foram mandados para o terceiro andar encontraram ao longe um monte de pessoas com cabelos muito vermelhos na frente de uma das portas fechadas. Entre eles um menino de pouca idade chorava enquanto seus cabelos, que mudavam de cor a cada soluço, eram afagados pelo senhor Weasley. Que não parecia assim tão melhor que a criança.

- Não foi culpa sua, Teddy. – ele consolava, falando tão baixo que o filho mais novo só notou quando cumprimentou o pai. – Não teve nada a ver com você.

Lá ele descobriu que a mãe tinha enfartado quando tentava tomar conta de Teddy, do bebê de Harry e Ginny e de uma panela de chocolate derretendo, matéria-prima para os bombons que ela queria mandar para Hermione. Estava melhorando pouco a pouco, mas o médico dera milhares de recomendações. Não estava mais na idade de cuidar tanto assim de todo mundo e esquecer de si mesma, e já tinha sido alertada por todo mundo. Por isso o próprio Ron queria fazer o jantar de recepção de Hermione. Por isso Ginny queria contratar uma babá para o filho. Mas o pequeno Teddy com o seu cabelo muito colorido ainda não conseguia parar de soluçar porque ele não tinha desculpas.

"_Ele chora o dia inteiro. Ela diz que nada pode fazer parar, mas é só quando eu estou na rua. Logo que eu chego gritando que estou em casa ele começa a rir e sempre vem até mim. É a melhor hora do dia. O meu happy hour é com o meu filho nos braços"_, dizia o diário.

Mas Teddy não tinha o pai por perto.

Uma voz, vinda daquele diário, daquelas lembranças tão bonitas escritas a pena verde sobre papel de pergaminho, lhe disse que tinha que fazer algo muito importante agora. Algo que poderia mudar a vida daquela criança para sempre. Disse-lhe que isso era necessário para os dois – Ron e o pequeno metamorfomago que chorava, escondendo seu rosto no colo de Arthur.

O ruivo pôs sua mão levemente no ombro da criança e a puxou contra si, fazendo com que o filho de Lupin virasse para ele.

- Vem. – ele chamou do jeito mais compreensivo que conhecia. – Vamos dar uma volta.

O menino não questionou e acompanhou Ron pelos corredores, o cabelo se fixando em um tom castanho sem brilho, deixando o resto da família para trás.

Eles viraram na primeira curva que apareceu e o ruivo começou a falar.

- A gente não gosta de te ver chorando, Ted.

Mais soluços profundos vieram do garotinho que segurava a mão de Ron com força.

- Você não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu com a mamãe. Ela já estava há algum tempo assim, estressada. Adultos se estressam com facilidade, sabe?

Parou de andar em um corredor onde não tinha ninguém nos bancos de espera. Sentou em um deles e chamou Ted para sentar com ele, ao que o garoto atendeu. Os pezinhos dele balançavam por não conseguir alcançar o chão.

- Eu sei... – o pequeno começou, soluçando mais uma vez depois. – Eu sei que ela não é minha avó, mas eu a chamo de vovó porque ela cuida de mim como a vovó Tonks. – ele explicou com a voz muito fina por causa das lágrimas.

- Claro. – Ron disse, passando a mão desajeitadamente nos cabelos castanhos dele. – E ela gosta de você como gosta dos netos. E eu gosto de você como gosto dos meus sobrinhos e... Como vou gostar dos meus filhos.

Teddy parou de soluçar por alguns instantes e olhou para o jovem ao seu lado.

- Você vai ter filhos também? – perguntou curioso.

- Acho que sim! – o ruivo respondeu feliz pelo menino ter parado de chorar. – E eu sei que a mamãe vai estar lá para pirar enquanto cuida deles!

- Ela vai ter um ajudante... – Ted disse, os cabelos perdendo lentamente a coloração castanha e se tornando azuis, depois verdes, e então vermelhos. – Essa cor fica bem em mim?

- Ela é a sua cara! – Ron exclamou, abraçando de repente o garoto. E ele, mesmo desajeitado e com os braços pequenos demais pata junta-los atrás das costas do ruivo, retribuiu. Se sentia da família. – Hora de parar de chorar, não é?

- É... – o menino respondeu, e com um pequeno salto saiu da cadeira. Entendeu a mão para Ron. – Vamos voltar?

Mas quando os dois voltaram não havia ninguém da família esperando-os. A porta que levava para o quarto da senhora Weasley estava aberta, e de lá, sendo expulsas pelos novos dez visitantes, três enfermeiras saiam. Os dois garotos viram a porta aberta, se olharam e começaram a correr para ver quem chegava primeiro a Molly.

Chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo e rindo. Ron deixou que o pequeno corresse até a cama primeiro, e este se atirou no colo da matriarca Weasley, beijando seu rosto e pedindo desculpas por ser tão travesso às vezes. Com lágrimas nos olhos ela disse que estava tudo bem, que ela o amava para sempre. E repetiu o mesmo para o filho mais novo quando ele chegou perto para lhe dar um beijo.

Como Molly precisava ficar mais um dia para se recuperar, eles revezaram horários para alguns descansarem e outros fazerem companhia a ela. O filho mais novo ficaria com o dia seguinte, na parte da tarde, antes de Hermione chegar, e deixaria um bilhete para ela caso chegasse mais cedo.

Deixaria.


	4. The same old ground

- Luna, você tem certeza absoluta disso?

Porque ela poderia estar maluca. Ela sempre foi meio avoada, meio deslocada, por que, só dessa vez, ela não poderia ter pirado? Ter visto coisas onde elas não existiam. Por favor, diga que ela enlouqueceu.

- Absoluta, Hermione! Eu ouvi o elfo! Acho que eu, que estou todo esse tempo com você, não reconheceria um elfo sendo mal tratado?

Do lado delas, na sala de estar do apartamento, malas de viagem estavam cheias para serem carregadas de volta apara a Inglaterra.

- Mais essa não! – a morena exclamou, sentando no sofá. Mais alguma coisa para mantê-la afastada da sua terra natal. Suspirou, imaginando porque diabos o destino tinha algo contra ela podendo descansar algum dia.

- Eu sinto muito, Herm. Muito mesmo.

As duas ficaram em um silêncio incômodo por algum tempo. Luna também sentou, olhando pela janela e enxergando um dia nublado que prenunciava mais chuva. Não era incomum para aquela época do ano, mas ainda assim ela acreditava que as nuves tinham mais a ver com tudo que andava acontecendo com elas do que com frentes frias.

Hermione pôs o rosto entre as mãos, apertando devagar os olhos e logo depois as têmporas. Ela trabalhava demais, desde sempre. Sempre lutando ardentemente pelos seus ideais, sem parar para pensar um pouco em si mesma. Fazia tempo que não visitava um medibruxo ou assistia aos jogos de quadribol.

- Olha, eu vou resolver isso sozinha. – Luna exclamou, de repente, segurando as mãos dela. Hermione encarou a amiga, assustada, vendo novamente naquele rosto a Loony que ela costumava ser na escola. – Você volta para a Inglaterra hoje à tarde mesmo e eu cuido do elfo do Ministro.

Ela não parecia se importar em ficar sozinha para tomar conta do trabalho. Por um momento, Hermione quis ser como ela. Logo depois a morena levantou e enxugou uma lágrima que teimou em correr pelo seu rosto. E então sorriu, sem jeito, agradecendo um milhão de vezes á outra.

* * *

Era aproximadamente três da tarde quando Luna saiu de dentro de casa para libertar mais um elfo. Talvez o último do país. Com a sensação de missão quase cumprida, Hermione pegou suas malas e se preparou para aparatar. Quando pensou em estar novamente em casa, uma voz gritou a única palavra que poderia mantê-la na França por mais tempo.

_Quase. _Um serviço feito pela metade. Uma missão que ela não poderia dizer que cumpriu. Mesmo que tivesse feito todo o necessário até aqui, ela não estaria satisfeita se não participasse do último ato, da última tentativa de ser alguém que mudou o mundo. Não que Luna não merecesse esse título, mas era o projeto da sua vida.

Não faria mal se ao menos ligasse para o Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas daquele país e avisasse. Tinha certeza absoluta de que Luna nem ao menos teria pensado nisso, ela continuava sendo muito avoada. Ela pegou o celular que o governo havia lhe dado e, antes de começar a discar, percebeu que estava sem linha. Se o Ministro sabia que elas iriam embora, obviamente teria cancelado o serviço. Talvez também não fizesse mal ir até o Departamento, afinal. Ela largou as malas, dando uma última olhada e suspirando fundo em frustração. Estaria de volta rápido e chegaria em casa no horário que prometera.

Olhou novamente o relógio antes de sair de casa para aparatar. No corredor do prédio uma vizinha chegava com seus três filhos pequenos correndo na volta. Ela olhou para Hermione e cumprimentou com a cabeça, já que as mãos estavam ocupadas com muitas sacolas de supermercado. A mulher pedia ara que os filhos parassem de correr e ajudassem a carregar as compras, mas eles não davam ouvidos e continuavam a brincadeira.

Apressada para ir embora, Hermione se dispôs a carregar algumas sacolas, mas não adiantou muito: a vizinha não lembrava onde estavam suas chaves. Procurou em cada uma das sacolas, por veze4s tirando alguns dos mantimentos e depois colocando todos de novo, até que achou obviamente no último lugar onde foi procurar. Mais um pouco de conversa e a morena havia perdido vinte minutos.

Logo que a mulher entrou em casa com todos os filhos, agradecendo, a jovem aparatou na rua que levava ao Ministério.

Diferente da rua abandonada em que ficava a entrada do Ministério em Londres, em Paris era em um beco na _Avenue Champs-Elysées_, entre tantas lojas, museus e pessoas que ninguém notaria que uma mulher não tão bonita assim dobrou em uma pequena rua sem saída e entrou em um velho provador de roupas. Entre lojas de estilistas famosos e vitrines reluzentes, não tinha por que reparar.

Mas assim que chegou à ruazinha Hermione notou que algo estava errado. Aproximadamente dez bruxos, vestindo as roupas oficiais do Ministério, esperavam do lado de fora sua vez de entrar no provador. A morena, estranhando muito aquele movimento no meio da tarde, foi perguntar o que aconteceu à um dos bruxos que estava ali parado, olhando o relógio.

- Voc~e ainda não sabe? – ele perguntou. – Nos chamaram aqui porque estão pensando em depor o Ministro! Ninguém confia mais nele! Parece que ele tinha um elfo e andava pregando para todo mundo libertar os seus...

- Espera! – uma bruxa velhinha interrompeu, olhando para a jovem que acabara de chegar no beco. – Você é a Granger, não é? Aquela que luta pelos elfos domésticos. Foi a sua amiga, aquela loirinha...

- Luna! – Hermione respondeu surpresa.

Depois se perguntou por que se surpreendeu tanto quando entrou no hall do Ministério e viu Luna dando entrevista para o jornal local, dizendo que com aquela denúncia feita logo no início da tarde ela e Hermione acabavam com seu trabalho pela Europa. Disse também que não conseguiriam se estivessem separadas e que a amizade das duas foi essencial para quebrar preconceitos e barreiras. Luna ficava muito bem sozinha, lutando por si mesma. Não precisava de alguém para cuidar do serviço que ela fazia.

_Merlim, ela devia ter percebido isso antes._

Saiu do Ministério pé por pé, sem fazer nenhum barulho ou chamar a atenção.

Hora de voltar para casa.

* * *

Aparatou em um ponto estratégico de Londres. Dali pegaria o metrô para chegar na casa de Ron, onde passaria os próximos dias até comprar uma apartamento para si. Ou era isso que ela dizia para os outros, quando na verdade pensava que poderia ficar na casa dele por muito tempo, e até comprar uma nova para os dois.

O prédio em que o ruivo morava tinha poucos andares e ficava entre em um centro comercial. Era muito difícil dormir em um lugar daqueles, mas muito pior pedir informações. Quando conseguiu chegar ao apartamento de Ron, ela tremia tanto que quase não pode bater à porta. Bateu uma vez. Duas. Ninguém atendeu.

Destrancou a porta com um _Alohomorra_ e encontrou a sala vazia, exceto por dois passarinhos coloridos que cantavam alegremente perto da janela. Nos quartos também não havia ninguém. Hermione olhou seu relógio.

_Duas horas depois do combinado._


	5. How I wish you were here

Ron já havia guardado em sua mochila tudo que levara ao hospital (lanchinhos, escova de dente e snap explosivo), pronto para ir para casa e chegar a tempo de receber Hermione – lembrava de não ter deixado o bilhete que queria deixar, mas se saísse agora isso não tinha importância - quando viu George entrar correndo pelo corredor principal. Abria espaço entre enfermeiras e pacientes no balcão, respirando com dificuldades. Antes que Ron pudesse chamá-lo para perguntar o que aconteceu, ou mesmo ir até o balcão, Harry entrou no hospital com Ginny nos braços.

"_Eu simplesmente passo mal quando ele está desse jeito. Digo, eu sei que é um problema grave e que deve ser difícil simplesmente virar um lobo numa noite qualquer, mas às vezes eu queria estar no lugar dele. Então ele poderia estar no meu lugar e estar bem"_, estava escrito no diário.

E enquanto Ron corria para saber o que tinha acontecido com a irmã, entendeu exatamente o que aquilo queria dizer.

Ginny já estava passando mal há alguns dias, ela disse a Harry. Não contou para mais ninguém porque sabia que todos tinham mais com o que se preocupar, e não deveriam ligar para "efeitos de calor" como ela vinha chamando. Mas naquele dia Harry chegara do trabalho e a vira desmaiada no chão do quarto, com James ao lado, na cama, observando a mãe.

Ninguém contou nada a Molly, não era conveniente. Toda a família voltara para o hospital, mas só Arthur ficara com a esposa para que ela não estranhasse todo aquele movimento em uma quinta-feira. O relógio do corredor avisava em alto som os minutos que se passavam, deixando todos muito apreensivos. Ron não prestava atenção. Sabia que, dependendo do que estivesse acontecendo com Ginny, teriam que contar a Molly. E ela só ficaria pior.

Uma eternidade se passou até que o médico saísse do quarto de Ginny, chamando Harry para mais perto. Sussurrou algo para o jovem e se afastou, novamente. Quando ele virou-se para o resto da família estava muito sério.

- Acho que... se contarmos a Molly, ela enfarta de novo.

Ron levantou, a boca se abrindo. Os gêmeos abaixaram a cabeça, desolados. Todos os outros não sabiam o que dizer, e então Arthur conseguiu perguntar por quê.

- Por que eu estou a ponto de enfartar! _Ginny está grávida de novo_!

Quando o tio-de-novo Ron olhou no relógio, entre comemorações e abraços, viu que estava atrasado há duas horas.

* * *

Foi na rua mesmo que os dois se encontraram. Começava a chover fininho, lembrando a Hermione como era em Paris. Ela o reconheceu primeiro, pelos cabelos chamativos, mas foi ele que andou na direção dela abrindo espaço entre a multidão que se apressava para voltar para casa. Quando chegou mais perto pode notar os cabelos dela em uma desordem gigantesca e a expressão muito dura e séria de quem quer imediatamente matar alguém.

"_Eu sempre uso a mesma tática quando vejo que ela está brava. E ela fica brava de um jeito assustador, que me faz querer correr para longe. Mas eu enfrento a fera com um dos meus melhores sorrisos e algumas piadas prontas para esse tipo de ocasião."_, dizia James Potter, no diário que ficou em sua casa quando Voldemort tirou-lhe a vida e que Ron com mais uma alguns colegas encontraram em seu último trabalho do curso de aurores. Demorou muito tempo para que o Ministério liberasse o caderno, mas valeu muito a pena.

Entretanto, antes que ele começasse a armar seu sorriso, ela começou a falar, a voz estridente, lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos.

- Olha, Ron, eu não gosto de chegar atrasada, mas tinha um elfo na casa do Ministro e a Luna, poxa, a Luna é maluca, você sabe, ela viu o elfo gritando e isso foi ontem de noite e hoje de manhã ela disse que ia sozinha mas...

Parou quando sentiu os braços dele envolvendo-a, puxando-a para perto do seu coração. Ele não sabia do que ela estava falando, apenas ficou feliz por saber que não tinha nada a ver com ele, com o seu atraso ou sua falta de avisos. Mais tarde iria contar-lhe sobre o que aconteceu com Molly. E sobre a gravidez de Ginny. E tinha que falar do diário. E das novas missões. E dos novos produtos que ele e os gêmeos tinham lançado. E dos passarinhos que ele comprou para não ficar tão sozinho em casa. E ele faria um assado para ela mais tarde, sem carne mal-passada.

Não agora. Agora era hora de sentir a chuva cair.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**N/a:** Sim, podem me matar por uma longfic tão curta. E por um último capítulo tão curto. Mas ó, gostei um monte desses capítulo xD


End file.
